Unknown Date
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: "Tidurlah kembali, aku akan menemanimu agar kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi..." / "... aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan air mata itu..." / This fict is dedicated to celebrate 7th Anniversary of eunhae. I warn you, if you dont like just dont read it. I need RnR from you, if you done read it : )


**Title : Unknown Date**

**Length : OneShot**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Dong Hae**

**Disclaimer : This Fict are mine but the Casts aren't.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, EunHae Couple; Donghae as **_**Uke. **_**If you don't like the pair or couple, please just out and don't read this story. Because I don't accept any protest, Thanks ^^ !**

**.**

**NB : Fict ini hanya menggunakan Hyukjae POV .**

**.**

**Enjoy with my story ~**

**.**

**Unknown Date :::::**

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Detik jam terus berdenting, menggema memasuki kedua gendang telingaku. Seakan diingatkan, ku hentikan kegiatan jariku memijat _keyboard_. Aku menengok jam dinding yang tergantung indah di atas tempat tidurku, yang berada tepat lurus dengan posisiku saat ini.

Jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 11 dengan diikuti jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 12, sudah dapat dipastikan saat ini pukul 11 malam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaanku cukup sampai disini. Ku matikan _notebook_ ku setelah ku periksa semua _file-file_ yang tadi telah ku kerjakan sudah tersimpan.

Arghh, seketika itu juga rasa letih merambat ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku pun berdiri dari posisiku yang saat ini duduk, ya berniat untuk meregangkan sedikit otot-ototku ini.

Tepat saat aku berdiri, sosoknya yang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur tertangkap oleh retinaku. Ahh, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya walau dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ini. Hingga ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan aku pun tak kuasa menahan tubuhku untuk tak menghampirinya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Aku memilih duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku, sambil sesekali ku usap lembut surai kecoklatannya. Ia pun hanya terdiam menikmati perlakuanku saat ini.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau selalu memfotsir tubuhmu untuk pekerjaan, aku takut jika kau sakit nantinya."

Seperti biasa, dirinya selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisiku karena aku sibuk dengan perkerjaanku hingga larut malam, dan seperti biasa juga, aku balas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah senyuman tulusku.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan menemanimu agar kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi, hn?"

Ia berdecak, sepertinya dirinya kesal karena lagi-lagi tak kujawab pertanyaannya itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama yang ia lontarkan setiap malamnya kepadaku. Dan seperti sebuah kebiasaan pula, ia selalu memajukan bibirnya jika ia sedang kesal ataupun marah. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya tak pernah bisa benar-benar kesal ataupun marah kepadaku. Salah satu buktinya adalah saat ini, jika dirinya benar-benar kesal, ia tak mungkin menggeser tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang kosong guna memberikan sedikit bagian ruang untukku. Aku pun mengerti dan kemudian berbaring ke tempat yang ia sediakan, tepat di sebelahnya. Aku pun sudah tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidungnya.

"Ishh, tak usah cemberut. Kau bukanlah anak kecil lagi Hae."

Kubawa dirinya ke dekapanku tanpa memberikan waktu baginya untuk protes atas ucapanku, beberapa detik kemudian kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Oh, secepat itukah kau tertidur, _aigoo…_"

Ku kecup pucuk kepalanya sejenak sebelum kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

**Unknown Date :::::**

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku dan akhirnya jatuh di atas tubuhku. Aku pun menggeliat karena kurasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang muncul akibat sengatan cahaya matahari ini. Aku berniat membuka kedua mataku akibat rasa yang tak nyaman ini, namun melakukannya pun rasanya enggan sekali. Hingga kutarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhku agar cahaya sialan itu tak menggangguku. Sungguh, saat ini aku butuh sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk tidur.

KRINGGG….

Selang beberapa detik diriku berhasil memasuki alam mimpi kembali, dengan tiba-tiba gemericik suara yang sangat membisingkan tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Mau tak mau aku pun kini membuka kedua mataku dan secara kasar kusibak selimutku menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Sial."

Umpatan pertama ku pun tak pelak keluar pertama kali di hari ini. Aku pun terduduk dan segera kuraih jam _weker_ tepat di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh benda tersebut. Hingga saat dimana keadaan kembali sunyi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang, kuraba tempat tidur kosong tepat di sebelahku kemudian.

Dingin. Itulah apa yang telapak tanganku rasakan saat ku sentuh permukaan tempat tidur tersebut.

"Dia pergi kemana?"

Aku bertanya-tanya kemana dirinya pergi sepagi ini. Dengan diliputi rasa khawatir aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk mencarinya. Jaket yang tersampir di gantungan pakaian pun segera kuambil.

Saat melewati ruang tamu kulihat ada beberapa makanan tertata rapi di atas meja. Berhubung aku memang sedang lapar, dengan cepat langsung aku sambar satu cuil atau dua cuil makanan tersebut. Aku berpikir makan sebentar saja dahulu sebelum pergi mencarinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian,

TRING…

Suara pintu apartemenku terbuka. Kualihkan pandanganku untuk melihat siapa gerangan manusia yang datang di saat pagi begini. Dan ternyata itu,

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukkie?"

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirku, aku pun segera menghampirinya dan kudekap tubuhnya erat ke dalam pelukanku. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya.

"_Bogoshipo_ Hae. Kumohon jangan pergi, hn?"

Kurasakan belaian tangannya di punggungku, mengelusnya secara lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana _eoh_. Kalaupun aku pergi, itu hanya fisikku, tidak dengan hatiku."

Mendengar ucapannya barusan, aku pun semakin mempererat pelukanku. Hingga kurasakan bahuku basah, aku terkejut dan segera kulepaskan pelukanku tersebut.

"_Wa.. wae..?_"

Kuhapus air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya tersebut, hingga kulihat sebuah senyuman tercipta dari bibirnya. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Jika aku pergi jauh entah kemana, aku harap kau tidak menangis. Walaupun hanya sekali, aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan air mata itu. Berjanjilah padaku Hyukkie…"

Dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, akhirnya aku berjanji padanya.

"_Ne_ Hae, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau akan selalu disini, disampingku."

Setelah ku ucapkan kalimat tersebut, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri dan ia semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Aku ingin mandi Hyukkie, badanku bau anyir semua tadi habis terjatuh di jalan."

"Hmm, kau boleh mandi sepuasmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Ia pun mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Kupandangi tubuhnya sampai tubuh itu benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam menusuk hatiku, aku tak tahu apa arti semua ini hingga aku mendengar suara _ringtone_ _handphone_ku berdering. Bergegas kuambil _handphone_ tersebut di atas tempat tidur dan setelahnya kujawab panggilan yang ternyata dari sahabat baikku, Choi Siwon.

"_Yeoboseyo_..?"

"_Hyukjae-ah, apa kau tidak akan datang?"_

"Datang? _eodiseo_? Apa kau punya acara?"

"_Oh apa kau lupa? Hari ini tepat peringatan 40 hari kematian Donghae. Semua kerabat dan keluarga Donghae sudah berkumpul. Bahkan keluargamu juga sudah datang. Sekarang hanya tinggal kau"_

Oh, apa aku tak salah dengar. Apa yang baru saja ia ucap? Peringatan 40 hari kematian Donghae? Donghae siapa yang dia maksud. Lee Donghae?

"Donghae siapa yang kau maksud _eoh_?"

"_Lee Donghae, namjachingumu Hyukjae-ah. Oh ya, tadi aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Aku taruh di atas meja ruang tamumu. Kau cepat kemari"_

BIP…

Sambungan terputus dan seketika itu juga tanganku menjadi lemas hingga tanpa sadar _handphone_ yang tengah ku genggam jatuh begitu saja. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Donghae-ah?"

"Lee Donghae?"

"LEE DONGHAE?"

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya namun itu hanya sia-sia, tak kudapati siapapun. Hanya suaraku yang menggema yang terdengar dan itu semakin membuatku sangat terluka.

Tes..

Tanpa bisa ku cegah air mata ini turun dari mataku, aku mengingkari janjiku. Lagi-lagi aku mengingkarinya.

**Unknown Date :::::**

"_Hyukjae-ah, kotak musik yang dahulu kau berikan padaku saat ini sedang rusak. Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar alunan musiknya."_

"_Kita hanya perlu membeli yang baru Hae."_

"_Aniya, Shireo! Aku ingin kau memperbaikinya Hyukjae-ah, aku tidak mau yang baru. Karena ini hadiah pertamamu saat ulang tahunku, aku tidak mau digantikan oleh yang baru walau itu sama persis."_

"_Hmm, arraseo. Aku akan memperbaikinya nanti, namun pertama-tama kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' , aku tidak suka kau memanggilku 'Hyukjae-ah'."_

"_Nado arraseo, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' , Hyukja.. ups Hyukkie-ah."_

"_Hmm, lebih enak didengar."_

"_Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket Hyukkie…."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Yeoboseyo, apa ini saudara Lee Hyukjae?"_

"_Ne, dengan saya sendiri. Anda siapa?"_

"_Saya petugas polisi di daerah Gangnam, baru saja terjadi sebuah tabrakan. Dan korbannya bernama Lee Donghae."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Saya tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa, hanya nomor saudara yang tercatat banyak panggilan masuk di handphone korban. Saya harap saudara segera datang kemari untuk mengetahui keadaan korban lebih lanjut."_

**Unknown Date :::::**

Kulangkahkan kakiku diatas rumput hijau, ku dekap erat sebuah kotak yang sangat berarti ini dengan kedua tanganku. Hingga disinilah aku. Berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang mengukir namamu di atasnya. Aku pun berjongkok untuk menyentuh nisanmu.

"Tak terasa sudah 40 hari kau meninggalkanku, aku masih merasa kau belum pergi Hae."

Lagi-lagi air mata ini muncul, oh aku sudah mengingkari janjiku lagi dan kini tepat di depannya. Kemudian kusodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi kubawa. Kutaruh di pinggir batu nisannya.

"Ini… kotak musik yang kau minta aku untuk memperbaikinya. _Mianhae_, baru kemarin aku memperbaikinya. Aku… aku merindukanmu Hae."

Aku pun meninggalkan kotak musik itu di makam Donghae, dan bergegas aku pergi dari sana. Terlalu sakit jika aku terus berada di tempat tersebut.

'_Donghae-ah, mianhae keurigeo saranghae…'_

**- FIN -**

_**EPILOG :**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Hyukjae akhirnya berlalu dengan meninggalkan kotak musik tersebut bersama dengan Donghae, sang pemilik. Dan selang beberapa hari kemudian, kotak musik tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengalunkan alunan musiknya yang merdu. Bertepatan sekali dengan adanya duka dari sebuah keluarga._

"_Andwae… Hyukjae-ah, wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkan eomma? Hiks."_

"_Ahjumma, anda harus bersabar."_

Hai… saya nongol lagi, hehe. Ini _fict_ tidak jelas banget _ne_? hoho maaf lah, ide saya mentok cuman macam begini.

Ini _fict_ khusus saya buat untuk memeriahkan _anniversary_-nya EunHae yang ke-8, yeay… *Tiup Terompet* #DitimpukReaders

Maaf lagi ya di hari _special_nya EunHae ini saya malah bikin ff yang beginian, yang jauh banget dari kata Romantis. T_T

Tapi tak apalah, yang penting saya senang bisa turut andil dalam _Anniversary _EunHae ^^ .

Mempersingkat, minta pendapat boleh? Untuk _Fict_ absurd ini. _Gomawo_….

_**#Happy8thAnniversaryEunHae**_

**0817**


End file.
